Being A True Vampire
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Vampirina sees that some humans don't thing vampires are good, she gets upset. Can her family and some good friends show her that humans won't always think that way? Done as a request for eacox1787. :)
1. Chapter 1

**eacox1787 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Vampirina belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel, Emily, and Count Noir.**

* * *

**Being A True Vampire**

Vampirina hummed happily as she got her stuff ready to go to school. "I wonder what Mr. Gore will have us working on today," she said to her sister, Emily.

"I don't know," the younger half-vampire said. "I hope I did good on the math test. Some of those fractions were tough."

"I know the feeling," her older sister said. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

They headed downstairs and Chef Remy smiled at them. "Ah, there you are," he said with a smile. "How are my favorite little vampires doing?"

The girls giggled. "We're good, Remy," Emily said. "Ready to go to school."

"Don't forget your lunches," he said, handing them their lunchboxes. "I made swamp goulash and muddy beans, along with blood orange brownies for dessert."

"That sounds yummy," Vampirina said as she and Emily sat down to eat poached dragon eggs, ghost toast, and blood sausages for breakfast.

"Chef Remy makes the best food," Emily said, giggling as the skeleton playfully tickled her neck with a smile.

The doorbell rang, which Oxana opened to find Poppy standing there. "Hi, Mrs. H," the young girl said.

"Hello, Poppy!" Oxana said with a smile before noticing Bridget wasn't with the girl. "Where is Bridget? Is she not coming today?"

"She came down with a bad cold," Poppy said. "I promised her mom I'd get her schoolwork for her."

"Oh, the poor dear," the vampire woman said sympathetically. "Perhaps I'll asked Remy to make something to help Bridget feel better."

The brown-haired girl had to smile. Oxana was fond of the girls and was like a caring aunt or a second mother. "I'm sure she'll like that," she said as she came into the kitchen, yelping in surprise as something scooped her up and she was suddenly upside down as a firm hold came around her legs.

"Well, what have I here?" Came a familiar voice as something poked Poppy's stomach playfully, making her burst into giggles before something wiggled against her stomach and made her laugh and squirm, but whoever had her didn't let go.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out, trying to get right side up and saw Remy was smirking at her before he scooped her up into his arms and blew a raspberry right onto her belly button, making her squeal.

"It seems I have a ticklish little stomach in my grasp," the skeleton said playfully. "My favorite snack of all."

Knowing he was only playing, Poppy giggled and tried to protect her stomach, but giggled as bony fingers playfully tickled her neck. "Remy," she groaned goodnaturedly so he knew she wasn't really upset.

"What?" He asked with a smile, but stopped tickling her as he could see she was at her limit.

"You're silly," she said with a smile.

"But of course. We aren't just spooky you know," he said with a chuckle, making her giggle as he set her down. "What are you girls going to learn in school today?"

"I think Mr. Gore's going to go over fractions again and maybe show us how to change fractions into decimals," the brown-haired girl said.

"How do you think you did on yesterday's test?" Emily asked.

"I think I did okay, though I did get stuck on a few. How about you guys?"

"I think I did alright," Vampirina said.

"I hope I did good," Emily said.

"I'm sure you girls did fine," Remy said, gently pinching their cheeks in affection. "Now you better hurry, you don't want to be late."

The three girls hugged him. "Bye, Remy," they said before heading out and saying goodbye to the other adults. They had just started down the sidewalk when a limo pulled up and a window opened.

"Hey, girls!" A voice called out.

They turned and gasped in surprise. "It's Miss Rachel!" Vampirina said happily.

Count Noir, who was driving, smiled. "Are you girls headed to school?" He asked.

"Yeah," Emily said.

Rachel smiled. "Hop in. We'll give you girls a lift," she said.

Excited, the girls climbed into the limo. "This is so cool! Going to school in a limo!" Poppy said.

"We didn't know you guys were in town," Vampirina said to Rachel.

"Just me and Noir," she said. "We're actually here doing a bit of shopping for the holidays."

"Awesome!" Emily said happily. "And you guys have a limo?"

Rachel chuckled. "Actually, my uncle is good friends with the business owner that rents out limos and he's letting us borrow it for the time we're here," she said. "I even made reservations at the Scare B&B for our stay too."

"Which means we'll get to visit!" Vampirina said, so excited she could barely sit still.

Count Noir chuckled before noticing something. "Where's your other friend? The red-haired girl?" He asked.

"Bridget's home with a cold," Poppy said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Rachel said sympathetically. "We'll make a point to visit her and help her feel better."

"She'll like that," Emily said before seeing they were at the school.

"We're here," Noir said with a smile. "Have a good day in school, children."

"We'll see you at the Scare B&B later," Rachel said as the kids waved goodbye.

"Thank you for the ride!" They said in unison as the limo drove off and they headed into school.

"Today's going to be a great day," Poppy said. "We got to arrive at school in a limo!"

"Yeah!" The sisters cheered happily as they headed inside, going to their classroom and finding themselves to be the only ones there at the moment. Mr. Gore came in and he smiled.

"Hello, girls," he said kindly.

"Hello, Mr. Gore," they said to him.

He glanced around and Poppy spoke up, handing him a note. "Bridget has a bad cold," she said.

He took the note and read it before nodding. "I hope she feels better soon," he said. "Will one of you take her schoolwork to her later?"

The girls nodded, making him smile. "Oh, by the way," he said, going to his desk and pulling out three papers, papers the girls recognized to be yesterday's math test. "Poppy," he said, handing her her test and doing the same to the sisters. "Vampirina, and Emily."

The girls gasped as they saw their grades and smiled. "B+. I did better than I thought," Emily said.

"Me too," Vampirina said, showing she got a B+ too before they looked at Poppy. "How about you, Poppy?"

"B+ too," she said, showing them. "Some of those fractions were a little hard."

"They can pose a bit of trouble, but they are not impossible to solve," Mr. Gore said gently. "And you girls did very good, which means I know you'll do just as good with the next test."

Smiling, the girls got to their seats, waiting for the day to start.

But sadly, it wouldn't be as good of a day as they had originally hoped.

* * *

**What will happen? Read on! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The rest of the morning had gone alright, but when lunchtime came, everything changed. Vampirina had been walking behind Poppy and Emily when she heard an odd noise and looked in one of the rooms, growing curious as the lights grew dim and what looked like a movie was playing.

"Oh, I heard this one is really a good one," an older girl said.

"Yeah! So much better than the other lame movie we saw last week," said an older boy.

"Girls. Boys, settle down now," the teacher said in a stern, but gentle voice.

"Yes, sir," they said respectfully, sitting down and waiting eagerly for the movie to start.

Vampirina would have normally moved away, but her interest was piqued and she stayed quiet as the movie started. "Now, remember, this is a project a famous director in Hollywood worked on," the teacher said. "Pay close attention. You'll be doing a report on this movie like you did last week."

Some of the students groaned, but settled down as the movie now showed a young girl that looked to be the same age as the young vampire with sharp fangs and red eyes. Vampirina softly gasped as she realized the girl was a vampire. She wanted to leave, but stayed rooted to the spot.

Just then, the girl on the screen attacked a group of humans in front of her, her claws scratching at them and her teeth sinking into them to drink their blood. Vampirina's mouth dropped open in horror as some students cringed, but others seemed fascinated by the movie.

Ten minutes later, it was over and the teacher cleared his throat. "Alright, class. Papers and pencils ready. I want you to write what you thought about this short movie," he said.

One girl whispered to her friends. "Vampires are evil," she said.

"Bloodsuckers," a boy said.

"I think I'd hate to come across one," another girl said.

"Yeah, they're awful," another boy said as they began writing.

Vampirina, who had thankfully remained unseen, finally found she could move and backed away slowly, moving quickly and silently down the hall, the horror of what she had seen now stuck in her head. Granted, she thought some human horror movies weren't scary, but that had been scary to her because it meant that humans didn't think of vampires as anything more than evil monsters, but that wasn't true.

Shaking a little, she ran for the lunchroom, finding Poppy and Emily looking for her. "Hey, there you are," Poppy said, looking concerned. "You okay, Vee? You look like you saw a ghost and I don't mean Demi."

Vampirina shook her head. "I'm okay," she said, but she didn't sound like her normal self. "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Yeah!" Emily said. "Chef Remy made us an amazing lunch."

The girls sat down and Vampirina opened her lunch, the yummy smell of the goulash and beans making her feel really hungry and she dug in, trying to put the movie from her mind.

After lunch, the girls went back to class, but the rest of the day was hard for Vampirina as she tried to focus, but was having difficulty as the movie kept playing in her head. She didn't realize it was nearly time to go home until the bell rang, scaring her and she let out a frightened yelp, falling out of her chair.

"Vee! Are you okay?" Poppy said in concern.

"What happened, sis? It's just the after-school bell," Emily said.

Mr. Gore came over. "Vampirina, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," she said. "Just wasn't expecting the bell, I guess."

The kids gathered their things and Poppy gathered Bridget's schoolwork. Emily led her sister and friend outside and they saw Rachel and Count Noir's limo and the young woman smiled. "Hey, girls! Want a lift home?" Rachel asked.

"Please?" Emily asked.

Count Noir smiled. "Climb in," he said.

Vampirina was quiet on the way home, to which Rachel noticed. "Vampirina, is something wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"No, I'm good," she said.

But the young woman wasn't fooled and decided to mention it to Oxana and Boris after they got to the Scare B&B. They first made a stop to see Poppy, who was feeling a little better and thanked them for getting her schoolwork. "Mrs. Hauntley brought over some medicine and it seems to be helping," she said, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"You'll be right as rain in no time, then," Count Noir said, brushing a strand of the young girl's hair from her face.

"I hope so," Bridget said before feeling sleepy again and they let her rest, heading over to the Scare B&B.

Chef Remy greeted them at the door, welcoming Rachel and Count Noir warmly. "We have another guest too," he said. "King Pepi is here."

"Yay!" Emily said, running to greet the mummy king while Rachel and Noir got settled in their room. Poppy held back though and looked at Vampirina.

"Vee, are you sure you're okay?" She asked. "You've been distracted since before lunch. What happened?"

Remy noticed that the young vampire looked distracted too. "What happened, _chere?" _He asked in concern.

"Nothing," she said before sighing. "Poppy, I'm going to head up to my room to do my homework."

With that, she quickly zipped upstairs, leaving behind her surprised friends. "But...we don't have any homework," Poppy said.

"Poppy, our little Vee has been like this all day?" He asked.

"No, she was fine this morning, but then, when we were going to lunch, she looked...spooked," the brown-haired girl said worriedly. "She looked like she had seen a ghost, no joke about it."

Remy was worried. "Come," he said. "We must speak to Oxana and Boris at once."

When the parents heard that their oldest daughter didn't seem like herself, they grew worried. "She didn't say anything?" Boris asked.

"It seemed like she didn't want to say what had upset her," Poppy said.

"Maybe it was something she saw," Emily said. "But...I don't recall anything on our way to lunch that was out of the ordinary."

"Neither do I," the brown-haired girl said.

Pepi looked worried. "I think the only way we'll get to the bottom of this is to ask Vee," he said. "Though I wonder what could have upset her."

Rachel and Count Noir came downstairs and they looked worried. "Guys, we just passed Vampirina's room and...it sounds like she's crying," Rachel said.

"I think something really bothered her," Noir said. "Something that happened."

Oxana stood up. "Come," she said. "Poppy, you and Emily can have a snack in the kitchen."

Chef Remy nodded, having placed a snack out for the girls, who headed for the kitchen while the adults headed upstairs, worried about the young vampire that was in her room and crying.

* * *

**Will Vee tell them what she saw? Read on! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The adults soon made it to Vampirina's room and knocked on the door. "Vee, it's us, my little spider," Oxana said. "Can we come in?"

They heard sniffling, to which Oxana opened the door and saw her daughter on her bed, clutching one of her favorite stuffed animals and looking really upset. "Oh, Vee. What happened, sweetie?" Boris asked, going up to her and picking her up. She clung to him as more tears fell and the others took seats around the room, worried about the young vampire they were fond of.

Everything was quiet for a bit until Vee looked at Rachel, who looked concerned as the young vampire turned to her. "Aunt Rachel, can you tell me something?" She asked.

"Of course, honey," the young woman said. "What's on your mind?"

Vampirina seemed to gather herself together. "Do...Do all humans think vampires are evil and just want to...drink human blood?" She asked. "Will they always think that way about us?"

Rachel grew thoughtful as she recalled when she first met Count Noir. She then had an idea as to what happened. "Vee, was someone watching a vampire movie and you happened to see a scene with a vampire attacking a human?" She asked.

The young vampire nodded. "The vampire was a young girl like me," she said. "But...I would never attack a human."

Rachel fell into deeper thought before taking a deep breath. "You know, when I first met Count Noir...I didn't exactly welcome him with open arms," she said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I freaked out when I realized he was real and made a fool of myself by grabbing some garlic and a wooden cross."

She ducked her head, her face going red now. "Count Noir seemed to be wary of the garlic, though the cloves I threw at him made him sneeze," she continued, giggling a little at that. "He tried to corner me and I shoved the wooden cross upward so that his top fangs got stuck in the wood and when I tossed some more cloves and garlic at him...some of it got in his mouth."

The vampires gasped, but Count Noir raised a hand, smiling. "Don't worry, I didn't swallow it," he said. "But it did make for a very unpleasant taste on my tongue. I just barely managed to get my fangs free in time to get the mixture out of my mouth."

He looked at Rachel. "But a certain someone wasn't willing to give up until she had run out of ammo." He smirked at her.

She chuckled bashfully, knowing he was teasing her. "It's true," she said. "I ran out of garlic and cloves and so did something very foolish, but at the time, I was running on autopilot."

"What did you do?" Pepi asked curiously.

Rachel ducked her head. "I grabbed his cape and tried to pull it over his head so that he wouldn't see where I had escaped to," she said. "Which would have worked if he hadn't grabbed me and held me in a hug. I struggled to get away before he opened his mouth and I got the full extent of the fumes from the garlic and cloves right in my face."

"Which had not been my intent," Count Noir said, looking embarrassed. "I had only wanted her to stop struggling, which she did, but then she passed out."

"Adrenaline wearing off along with the horrible smell," the young woman said. "When I woke up, my uncle told me that one of his friends was a vampire and I told him there was no way he'd be friends with a bloodsucking fang face, but he told me to not judge by first glance alone. When Count Noir entered the room, I panicked and tried to run again, but he caught me, telling me that if he had wanted to bite me, he would have already done so, but my blood was too sour."

She now laughed as did Noir. "She asked me what I meant and I told her she had eaten too much garlic, so her blood was really not good for me," he said. "I then showed her that I do a blood substitute instead. She was at first a bit grossed out, but gradually grew to accept me."

Rachel smiled. "The garlic blood joke is what broke the ice and when he saved me from my ex-boyfriend, I realized that he was really a good vampire and I was just too blinded by what I thought I knew about vampires to see that he wasn't evil."

Vampirina looked at her. "So, he was able to get you to change your mind?" She asked.

"That's one way to put it," the young woman said. "And you know, Vee, a lot of the stuff in monster movies that are in Hollywood are just made up stuff. Yeah, some of it is really scary, but it oftentimes puts the good monsters in a bad light, which is why not all humans are accepting of monsters, though there are some movies where the monsters are good and some humans have accepted them."

"I think I get what she's getting at," Pepi said with a smile. "You shouldn't think that all humans think that monsters are bad. I mean, there's some humans that love those horror movies for the monsters."

"That's true," Rachel said before smiling. "You know, I have a few movies that show monsters in a good light."

Vampirina sniffled. "So, not all humans think of vampires and other monsters like that?" She asked.

"No, not all, hon," she said. "Though I wasn't too happy when King Pepi once captured me."

"Hey, you had 'invaded' my tomb," he said without heat, making finger quotes in the air at the word invaded.

Rachel laughed and the others laughed too before Oxana held her daughter closer. "Bat cakes, where did you see this horrible movie?" She asked.

"It was at school," the young girl said. "Some big kids were watching it and the teacher wanted them to write down what they thought about the movie."

"Hmm, must have been one of those elective classes in the room," Rachel said.

Remy had been quiet before he looked at the young vampire. "I hope it didn't spoil your appetite for your lunch," he said.

Vampirina giggled. "No," she said. "I don't think anything could make me not want to eat what you made, Remy, though you must have worked really hard on it."

"Well, I did," he said, looking a bit confused while Rachel smiled, having a feeling she knew exactly what the little vampire was about to do.

"Yeah, cause I can see you worked your fingers down _to the bone." _

Rachel burst into laughter at that while Noir, Pepi, and Boris tried to cover their chuckles and Oxana had a hard time controlling her giggles while Vee laughed along with Rachel. Remy looked at the little vampire with a smirk, one of his hands going up to her and tickling her, making her squeal with laughter.

"Hey, Remy's got a great idea," Boris said, tickling his daughter with the others joining in, all of them tickling Vampirina and making her laugh happily before they let her up and she giggled, feeling better.

"Do you feel better, bat cakes?" Oxana asked.

The young vampire nodded. "Yeah, thanks everyone," she said, hugging her parents before hugging the others, who returned the hugs warmly.

Emily and Poppy came in. "Hey, who wants to play a game?" The youngest Hauntley asked.

"I brought over Twister and Clue," Poppy said.

"Sounds like fun," Pepi said with a smile.

"I agree. Let's all have a game night," Boris said.

"I second that," Rachel said with a smile.

As they all headed downstairs, Vampirina smiled, feeling lucky to have not only awesome parents, but amazing family members who knew just what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
